


Arms

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [149]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian has been away for several months restoring order to Neverland. Emma misses him, and Killian surprises her on Christmas morning at Granny's and proposes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

She wasn’t used to sleeping alone each night. While Emma Swan might have slept in a garden variety of places as she grew up, sometimes not even on a real bed. She slept on street corners and in the back of her car far more times than she could possibly count. But for the past three years, she had slept nearly every night tightly wrapped in Killian Jones’ arms.

She never used to see herself as a cuddler; hell if someone asked her about it prior to it, she would have laughed right in their faces. Because Emma Swan wasn’t that sort of person; nor did she believe that she would ever have that sort of a life.

But then Killian appeared in her life, swashbuckling his sword about and ever so slowly sweeping her off her feet.

And she had gotten far too used to having his company in her life, and her bed, without realizing it.

She didn’t mind having him by her side; she loved him all the more for not leaving her despite all the crazy occurrences that had happened, and had managed to treat her wonderfully.

However it didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t here by her side at the moment.

No; the dashing pirate had taken a trip to Neverland on a voyage that he and Henry decided to undergo in order to find a way to restore Neverland to its former glory; the state it used to be in before a time when Pan had taken it and run it right into the ground.

She had wanted to go with them. Her son and her True Love were off on a grand mission that came to them by the spirit of the island speaking to them in their dreams, both at the same time, begging for help. But she wasn’t chosen for the task, nor could she even if she wanted to; for someone had to keep Eva, their baby who was just a few months on the verge of being a year old, safe.

It had killed Killian to know that he had to leave them less than a month after her birth, just as it killed her to know that their baby would have so many firsts without her Daddy being there to see them. And the state Neverland was currently in was not safe for a child.

But she hated being alone from her boyfriend today of all days; Christmas. Sure, the family didn’t celebrate the holiday with the same reasons that most of their world did, but they celebrated that it was a time for family to come together and share their love. And it broke her heart that her Love wouldn’t be with them, nor would her son.

“Are you warm, Eva?” Emma asked with a coo, as she placed a blanked around her baby girl after placing a spell on the child to temporarily keep her warm as they headed down to the diner. They had decided to spend the day in celebration down at Granny’s as a way to show all they had overcome together as a town and as one large family.

When she got there, she could see the celebrations were already raging on. Her little brother was happy running around the room, playing with an older Roland and a few of the other children, as Regina and Robin were sharing a kiss under some mistletoe that one of the fairies had conjured up above them. Her dad was wiping some egg nog off her once again pregnant mother, and Ruby was busy flirting with Jefferson.

As her mother saw her, she instantly scooped up Eva as her father embraced her warmly. With her baby no longer in her arms, she wandered around, laughing and smiling with the other occupants, but she couldn’t help but feel empty at the two vacant spots in her heart.

Suddenly, the diner grew quiet, and as her back was to the door, she didn’t see the two of them right away as they entered the diner. As she slowly turned around, her eyes lit up to see Henry and Killian standing there, looking worn out, but with wide grins on both their faces.

She ran over to her son and hugged him tightly, as Regina rushed over as well. Pulling back, she looked up at Killian with watery eyes, and he pulled her in tightly into his arms, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Get a room, Sister!” Leroy hollered from the back of the room, and from the corner of her eye she could see Snow lightly slap the dwarf’s shoulder, earning a glare from Grumpy.

“I missed you so much, Love,” Killian admitted, only releasing her from his arms so he could use his good hand to hold Eva against his body, and place the other around her waist.

“I missed you too,” she whispered, as she leaned into him, taking comfort in the warmth she had missed so much.

“Look at you, Eva,” Killian said softly, “So big, my beautiful girl. I missed you too, Lass.”

Emma smiled at the man, as she softly kissed his cheek, enjoying their family moment, despite knowing the other occupants were still watching.

“Emma, I probably should wait for a more appropriate time,” Killian said softly, “But I wanted to do this for so long; even before I left for Neverland. After I had your parent’s and son’s approval, I wanted to ask you at the perfect moment, but unfortunately for me, I didn’t have a chance before I left. And every moment of that trip, I couldn’t help but wish I had found the time to do so, but we were both so exhausted. I planned out a hundred thousand ways to do this, but I can think of no better than now, with our family all here.”

She looked up at the man, unsure what was happening, but she found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

“Emma Swan, from the moment you pulled me up from that pile of bodies, it was as if a light made its way back into my life after being surrounded by darkness for so long. I enjoyed every moment of our love story, the ups and the downs, and there is absolutely nothing I would change about it. I fell for you three times, as three different men, and I promise you, I will love you in every form that I take due to the endless amount of curses that is our life. So Emma Swan, will you do me the great honour of being my wife?” he asked her softly, bending down on one knee, still holding Eva, as he pulled out a ring which he had once mentioned belonged to his mother.

There were far more tears streaming down her face now, making it slightly hard for her to see. She blinked as she nodded furiously, “Yes, Killian,” she said as she saw Henry beaming at the two of them brightly. “Yes!”

His face relaxed as it broke out into a smile. As he slipped on the ring, there were several cheers from around the room, and she could see her own mother was now crying as well, as David watched on proudly. As Henry took his little sister, Killian used both his arms to sweep her off her feet, spinning her around ever so slightly before drawing her into a kiss.

For the rest of the night, she and Killian remained touching each other in multiple ways. And later that night, Emma Swan slept better than she had in days, head on her fiancé’s chest and his arms around her, as she basked in his warmth and the safety she felt in them.


End file.
